vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules (Disney)
Summary Hercules is the protagonist of the 1997 Disney animated feature film of the same name, as well as its 1998-99 television series. While his strength is above average, Hercules isn't all that intelligent. But what the hero lacks in outstanding brains, he makes up for in compassion and the desire to do good, which is especially appreciated in a world with constant turmoil around every corner, be it by the hands of a demon or beast, or The Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. As mentioned above, Hercules is compassionate, and his most dominate trait is, without a doubt, his innocence and massively kind heart, in spite of being treated like a "freak" by his peers and those around him (with the exception of his foster parents) throughout his childhood, and adolescent years. Even after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, Hercules retained his innocence and cheerful nature, not once letting the fame dangerously inflate his ego. This makes Hercules one of the purest of heart Disney characters. Notably, whilst usually on the bright side, Hercules has an effective sternness to his personality, notably seen during the climax of the film, where the actions of Hades take a turn for the worse, killing and threatening the entire world of Olympus, as well as Megara. This can be seen again when his trainer and close companion, Phil, questioned Megara's affections towards the hero after witnessing her plotting against the latter with Hades (though it was a misunderstanding at that point in the movie). The primary lesson Hercules learns throughout the film is what it takes to be a true hero. Something his father Zeus explained he had to learn for himself. After meeting and falling in love with the beautiful femme fatale, Megara, Hercules would learn a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart, as opposed to the strength of his muscles. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Hercules Origin: Hercules Gender: Male Age: 20 years old, likely a bit older Classification: Demi-God, son of Zeus | God of Strength Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts / Combat Master, Weapon Mastery, can affect non-physical beings (Can touch and hold souls, like Meg's in the underworld) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, likely more, as it was stated that gods were immortal and couldn't be killed, and Pain and Panic had to use a potion to get rid of baby Hercules' immortality before trying to kill him), Soul Manipulation (Restored Meg's soul to life), Healing, Flight, Resistance to Fate Manipulation / Life and Death Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate were incapable of predicting his ascension into godhood and cutting the thread of his life) Attack Potency: Likely Large Star level (Fought against the Titans, who had previously defeated all of Olympus, and defeated them by hurling them into outer space) | Large Star level (Immensely stronger than before. Effortlessly defeated Hades. Should be the most powerful god sans Zeus) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed | Massively FTL+ Combat and Attack Speed (Scaling from Zeus) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Lifted the Sun) | At least Stellar, likely higher (Incredibly stronger than before) Striking Strength: Likely Large Star Class | Large Star Class (Defeated Hades with one casual punch) Durability: Unknown (Was hurt by monsters such as the Hydra throughout the film, and his fight with the Titans was far too brief for him to be hit) | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with sword, Tens of meters (several dozens) with his bow | Unknown Standard Equipment: His sword, and his bow Intelligence: Average, though a skilled and clever warrior Weaknesses: Naive Key: Mortal | Immortal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Demigods Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hercules (Disney Movie) Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers